


pinch hitting

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinch hitting

“I..Inaho, what is this?” Calm held the little plastic bottle up to the light in the cramped space of their shared cabin. A thick, amber colored liquid slid around inside, “oil? ”

“Yes. Olive oil.” Inaho replied smoothly and continued unfastening his shoulder holster, eyes still monitoring the progress bar on his laptop screen. Not long now. “There’s actually a lot on board the ship, so it was easier than the alternative.”

“Huh? Alternative to what?” Calm uncapped the bottle and sniffed at its contents just to be sure.

Inaho rolled his shoulders and sighed quietly, “to wasting money on lubricant that they won’t sell me anyway.” He met his friend’s shocked expression with his usual patience. “Humans have been using natural cooking oil as a sex lubricant for a couple thousand years now" he explained, deadpan expression in stark contrast to the explosion of red across Calm's face. "It's actually really--" just then Inaho's laptop started beeping, interrupting his impromptu lecture. "Oh. That was quick."

"Inaho, I don't know whether to laugh or cry.." Calm started, sheepishly placing the bottle on his top bunk before kicking his boots off and climbing up"

"Either is fine, I guess." He held up his laptop, the words AMATEUR and BLONDE HOTTIES in neon pink text filled up the display with a video thumbnail. "Happy Birthday, Calm."

Calm hooted and laughed and grinned like they were still on the rooftop at school, sneaking around site blockers on borrowed tablets. "Oh man you're a hero, you know that!?"

Inaho smiled back, the thought and memory settling easily as he got ready for bed too.

**Author's Note:**

> Never take your deck bros for granted. (Calm's bday is Jan 23~ so Happy Birthday blonde bro)


End file.
